


Just watch

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Castle, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, handjob, top!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "You’re only allowed to sit there and watch until i tell you otherwise" and the request was for Frank to be the one watching.</p>
<p>Apparently, Matt is a goddamn tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I changed the prompt slightly: I used "lie" instead of "sit", but I don't think it's dramatic ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the smut.
> 
> Thanks to MarriedToAnAvocado for the prompt.

Well, that was definitely new. Frank was well used to Matt’s ideas in bed, but this was a first.  
  
It had started out very canonically: sitting on the couch, a brushing of fingers here, a kiss there, and they had ended up in bed, like many times before that.  
  
Matt was straddling Frank and they were generally having a god time, when he had stopped all of a sudden.  
  
“Red? What’s wrong?” he had asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Matt was usually a hungry and thorough lover, once things got heated up he never stopped until they were both more than satisfied.  
  
Matt sat back on Frank’s legs, looking thoughtful. _God, he’s so beautiful_ , Frank thought, looking at his naked body, all pale skin and taut muscles, his mouth half-open.

“I want… I want you to lie there and watch. You’re only allowed to watch until I tell you otherwise.”

Frank was puzzled, but nodded. Matt then closed his hand around his own erection, and started moving it slowly, up and down along his whole length, moaning softly. His other hand was resting on Frank’s abdomen, his fingers clenching and unclenching in time with each stroke.

Frank had never seen anything hotter than that. His dick was throbbing. He raised his hips slightly, searching for friction, anything to relieve the pressure.

Matt dipped his head back and bit on his lower lip, he increased the pace of his strokes and started thrusting with his hips into his hand.

Frank was mesmerised. He never thought he could come just by watching, but this was seriously a test on his self-control. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Matt and his hands away from his dick: he knew Red would know if he disobeyed any of his rules, even without seeing him.

“I like it. I like to know you’re watching me. And you like to watch, I feel that,” matt whispered, locking his eyes on Frank’s, as he so often did when they were having sex. Frank was always amazed at Matt’s ability to always find his eyes, even without seeing them.

Matt took his hand away from Frank’s abdomen and brushed the tip of his dick, lightly. Frank had to stifle a scream at the contact. It felt so good, and he was _so close_.

“ _God_ , Red,” he managed to say, before another touch of Matt’s fingers reduced him to silence.  
  
Matt bent down to kiss him on his mouth, at the same time grabbing the bottle of lube from the night stand. He broke the kiss and squeezed some on his hand, using it to coat his length.

“Legs up,” he ordered, and Frank obeyed, resting his legs on Matt’s shoulders. Matt placed himself at Frank’s entrance and pushed, sliding in easily.  
  
Frank nearly screamed when Matt started moving inside him, gently at first, adjusting his position before starting to thrust in earnest, his balls slapping on Frank’s ass, his hands placed on the pillows on either side of Frank’s head, his eyes open and fixed on Frank’s, pupils dilated.  
  
Frank was so close to coming that he could barely think. It only took a few thrusts of Matt’s inside him - Red always knew how to reach the right spots - and he was begging for release, his hands gravitating towards his own dick, Matt’s name on his lips, over and over, like a mantra.  
  
“That’s OK, Frank. You can touch now,” Matt whispered, and Frank closed his hand around his erection, moving it in time with Matt’s thrusts. He came hard, cum splattering on Matt’s chest, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from cursing out loud. Fuck, it felt good. It felt _so_ good.

Matt’s thrusts became stronger and faster and soon he was coming too, eyes closed, a sound like a low growl escaping from his throat, his hands clutching the pillows.  
  
Frank lowered his legs and Matt slid out of him, slumping on his chest, breathing heavily, his face buried in Frank’s neck.  
  
“Well, that was new,” Frank said, smiling.  
  
“Yeah. Good, though?”  
  
“Good,” Frank confirmed, placing a gentle kiss on top of Matt’s head.


End file.
